Sound (type)
The Sound type is one of the twenty types. Notable s who specialize in Sound-type include Ragini of Jaipur City. Statistical averages Overall Fully evolved Battle properties Sound-type Pokémon cannot be ed. Damaging Sound-type moves thaw frozen targets. Characteristics Defense Very few Fire-type Pokémon have a secondary type that negates their weakness to attacks. On the other hand, most Fire types can learn to counter all three of the type's weaknesses. The Fire type grants immunity to s and the sea of fire caused by and . It enables the use of , though Burn Up removes the user's Fire type. Offense During or extremely harsh sunlight, the power of Fire-type attacks is increased by 50%. The power of Fire-type attacks is decreased by 50% during , while all Fire-type moves will fail during heavy rain. When is in the effect, the power of Fire-type moves are decreased by 50%. When used under the effect of , Fire attacks will damage the user by 1/4 of its max HP instead of executing normally. Because Fire is super effective against and , it combines well with attacks. Contest properties In s, Fire-type moves are typically moves. Pokémon As of Generation VII, there are 68 Sound-type Pokémon or 8.4% of all Pokémon (counting those that are Fire-type in at least one of their forms, including Primal Reversion and Alola Forms), making it the 7th most common type. Pure Sound-type Pokémon |} Half Sound-type Pokémon Primary Sound-type Pokémon |} Secondary Sound-type Pokémon |} Moves Abilities Interacting with the Fire type A Pokémon with , , , , , or will become a Fire-type Pokémon if (respectively) it is hit with a Fire-type move, uses a Fire-type move, is sent out against a Fire-type opponent, if the weather is sunny, if it is holding a Fire Memory, or if it is holding a Flame Plate or Firium Z. Fire-type Pokémon are also immune to becoming burned from the Abilities or . Exclusive Abilities Only Fire-type Pokémon can have these Abilities. This does not include signature Abilities. Items In the TCG Similar to the games, Fire-type Pokémon in the TCG are generally weak to with no resistances. Fire-type Pokémon are strong against and Pokémon, whilst Pokémon can resist this type. Trivia * Generation V introduced the most Fire-type Pokémon of any generation, with , and Generation IV introduced the fewest, with five. * Generation V introduced the most Fire-type moves of any generation, with 11, and Generation VI introduced the fewest, with only . * Fire was the last type to receive a Pokémon with as the other type, only receiving one with in Generation VI. * In , there are only two evolutionary lines of Fire-type Pokémon in the Sinnoh Pokédex (the and evolutionary lines). In , this was changed with the expansion of the Sinnoh Pokédex to include the and families, as well as . * In the core series Pokémon games since Generation III, the Fire type has been represented by the color orange. However, in most other Pokémon media, including the Pokémon Trading Card Game, the , and the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series, the Fire type has been associated with the color red. ** Also, the condition uses the same shade of orange in its status screen icon as the Fire type's icon does, despite being described as red in-text. * Similar to moves, all Fire-type moves were moves in Generation III. * Generation III is the only generation so far not to have introduced a Fire-type move with the word "Fire" in its name. * The Fire type is able to deal the highest type-based multiplier. This is possible in harsh sunlight against a / or /Steel-type Pokémon with that has been affected by . This would result in a 24× multiplier. ** The effects of and can further boost this to a 36× power multiplier. ** It can also achieve the lowest non-zero type-based multiplier. This is possible in rain against a dual-type Pokémon whose both types resist Fire-type attacks, with or while is in effect. This would result in a 0.02065× multiplier.